Spread The Joys of Christmas
by Team Cap
Summary: 12 Christmas ficlet collection about some characters and ships in the Pokemon Adventures (Pokespe) manga. (Exclusively written for my friends. Contains Franticshipping, Specialshipping, Originalshipping, Luckyshipping, Laverreshipping, Corruptedshipping, Agencyshipping and Sinnoh trio, and Johto trio friendships.) - COMPLETE
1. 1: Together At Last

**So yeah, this is was exclusively written for my friends but I decided to share it here as well. This is different since it won't be focused on one character or one ship. There will be different ships and characters here so yeah ;w;**

 **Also, these are only 12 ficlets and will be published once every 2 days. Well, it depends since I got exams coming up or me having a breakdown (but that's not important) but this will surely be finished on or before Christmas.**

 **Anyway, this will be about Blue (female) and is dedicated to my friends who love Blue. I hope you guys will enjoy it too! :D**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

 **1\. Together At Last**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Blue placed a wrapped present under the Christmas Tree. A smile lit up on her face as she wiped off the sweat from her forehead. She took a step back, admiring the colourful decorations on the tree. It was simple yet it shouts Christmas.

Blue never had a proper Christmas celebration; she was always a 'soldier' that the Masked Man always used. Sure, they may have some gift exchanges when she stayed there, but she never really felt the real spirit of Christmas. It felt forced and it seemed like the Masked Man only used it to make them do whatever he wanted.

But now that her days in that cursed household was finally gone, she could finally have a real and proper Christmas celebration she'd always yearn as a child. The best part is celebrating it with her parents, and she couldn't wait to get it started.

She planned their entire Christmas Eve on her own. There would be dinner, gift exchanges, and all those fancy Christmas traditions people do.

"There you are, Blue!"

Blue snapped out of her trance. She turned around and she saw her parents smiling at her while holding an enormous gift. She didn't expect her parents would buy her a gift; spending the holidays with them was more than enough. After all, she only wanted to spend Christmas with them as a family; no more, no less. She could feel tears welled up in her eyes as her father placed the large Christmas gift beside hers. Her mother approached her with a smile on her face.

"Blue, honey, today is Christmas Eve. Why are you crying? There's no need to cry. We're here now." Her mother said in a very soft tone. She used her thumbs to wipe off the tears in her daughter's eyes. Her father stood beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Your mother is right; it'll be okay."

Blue couldn't control her tears; she sobbed and cried. She was so happy that what she dreamt ever since she was a little girl finally came true; she had a real family who loves her for who she is and she couldn't ask for a better Christmas present.

With one last sob, Blue wrapped her arms around her parents for a tight hug. Her parents blinked before smiling and returning the warm embrace, making their daughter feel safer and happier.

After all these years, they could finally celebrate Christmas as a family. No gift could ever replace this.

* * *

 **Never really had a proper Christmas celebration with my family since most of them are outside of the country so...yeah. I've always wanted to write about Blue and her parents so here it is! Next will be a ship ficlet owo**


	2. 2: A Special Time

**Okay, to the troll who sent a review, I'm used to it but you made me doubt myself more so kudos to you on that. Also, for God's sake, please, please, please, do not fight in the comment section. Fight via DMs if you can't control yourselves. I'm talking to 2 reviewers and that guest review I deleted. Don't drag me into your drama. -w-**

 **Bad news aside, this is dedicated to my foster brother, Ozzie. He loves specialshipping so why not? Haha...oh man.**

 **Disclaimer: I wrote this for fun so pwease be nice uwu**

 **Okay, enough meme...ing. I hope some will enjoy this even though it's not dedicated to them! It's the thought that counts after all! :D**

 **Have a great day and week...unlike me who didn't have a good start. -w-**

* * *

 **2\. A Special Time**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

"Pika, pika!" Chuchu, Yellow's Pikachu, nuzzled its head onto her trainer's cheek. Yellow giggled at this and patted the Pikachu's head. Chuchu smiled and wiggled her tail, happy at the pets she was receiving.

"Are you excited to see Pika today, Chuchu?" Yellow asked as stopped patting her Pikachu.

Chuchu's eyes widened, confused why did her trainer stopped, and giggled when she felt Yellow's gloved finger stroked her chin. She let out another excited response, "Pikachu!"

Yellow's smile widened. "Me too. It's nice to visit Red in his house. I wonder if Blue or Misty would go?" She bit her lip and shook her head. She was aware of Misty's feelings for Red but that wasn't a reason to be insecure or jealous. Red already told her that she's an amazing person, and that reason was enough for her to believe in herself.

She released a breath, the cold weather was enough to make it visible and Chuchu couldn't help but play with it. She reached her hand at it and tried to catch it, only to separate the cold air.

Yellow laughed again and carried Chuchu in her arms. "Come on!" She ran away from the lamppost and headed straight to Red's house. Once she's there, she took a deep breath and knocked on the door thrice, with one arm encircled around Chuchu's belly.

It didn't take a minute for Red to open the door and Yellow was already greeted by his bright, warm smile. She could feel her cheeks flush at how cute he looked.

"Hey, Yellow!" Red greeted. Pika, his Pikachu, was hanging on his shoulder. "Come in! Just in time too! The hot cocoa is ready."

"Hello," Yellow greeted with a smile and went inside.

Chuchu wiggled out of her embrace and immediately hopped down. Pika did the same and the two smiled at each other before running around the house. Yellow's smile widened. Pika and Chuchu's adorable bond often brought a smile on her face. It kind of reminded her of two of her junior Pokedex Holders who had the same cute bond.

"Anyway, should we start?" Red asked and sat on the couch. "What do you wanna do first? Watch a movie? Do some gift wrapping?"

Yellow blinked her eyes. "Oh, is no one else coming?"

Red shook his head. Somehow, Yellow felt slightly happy that she would spend her time with Red alone. "It's been a while since we spent time together so why not?" His smile converted into a grin. It was so contagious that Yellow grinned as well.

"How about we do some gift wrapping first?" Yellow replied and sat beside Red. "How many gifts do we have to wrap by the way?"

"Well," Red scratched the back of his head. An embarrassed blush tinted on his cheeks. "There's a lot of them. Twenty, I think?"

Yellow's eyes widened. She was surprised that Red was able to buy that many presents. "We should start then!" She exclaimed enthusiastically. She grabbed the gift wrapper placed on the table as Red placed the first present on his lap.

Red blushed again. "I'm not that good at wrapping presents neatly so is it okay if you teach me?"

"Of course!" Yellow smiled and held his hands, guiding it.

Red's smile returned, making her heart flutter. "Thanks, Yellow!"

* * *

 **I'm gonna punch myself for making that corny title.**

 **Have a great day, everyone! -w-/**


	3. 3: Christmas Dinner

**This will be a Sinnoh trio fic and thank goodness I finally wrote something related to them. I always planned to write a Sinnoh trio friendship fic. I love these babies ;-;**

 **This is dedicated to my awesome Aussie friend, Sporadic or Spora for short. ;w;**

* * *

 **3\. - Christmas Dinner**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Pearl took a deep breath and wiped off the sweat rolling from his cheeks. "Is this how you do it?" He asked, turning around to face his best friend.

Diamond stopped stirring the gravy in the pot and turned it off. Its fragrant smell lingered in the air and Pearl swore his stomach started growling; he wanted to eat now, but he couldn't just yet.

"Hmm?" Diamond hummed and looked at the roasted vegetables Pearl removed from the oven. He grabbed one, but Pearl slapped his hand.

"Hey, not the whole thing! You might eat the rest!" Pearl exclaimed, warning the Empathizer, then laughed. "I'll get a slice for you, don't worry."

Diamond smiled and bobbed his head. "Thanks, Pearl!"

Pearl nodded and grabbed a fork. He sliced one roasted vegetable and gave it to Diamond. "It's hot and don't expect it'll be as good as your cooking."

Diamond nodded slightly before blowing the steam off from the roasted carrot. He took a bite and chewed it slowly, thinking about the flavor.

Pearl looked at his best friend as his heart pounded anxiously in his chest. Diamond was the best cook he knew and he hoped that his cooking was at least decent.

As Diamond swallowed the food, Pearl's heart kept on thumping. Diamond opened his mouth to talk but it was turned into a smile instead. "This is good, Pearl! You should give me the recipe! I would like to try and cook this with my own twist!"

Pearl sighed in relief and placed a hand on his chest, calming his fast heartbeat. "Good. At least you like it. I hope Missy will like it as well."

"I'm sure she will!" Diamond patted his shoulder. "Now come on! We don't have much time!" He placed the oven gloves in his hands and grabbed the pot of gravy from the stove. "Missy must be starving!"

Pearl chuckled and grabbed the tray of his own food. "Sure!"

Diamond's house was nothing compared to the Berlitz's Mansion, but somehow, it screamed home for both Pearl and Platinum. The dining area was right next to the kitchen and the table was filled with different foods; its combined smell was lingering in the air. Pearl's stomach growled again. Somehow, he felt like Diamond; he couldn't wait to eat.

"Ah," Platinum clasped her hands together with a smile. "I was wondering what took you both so long. I really wanted to help you two cook."

"There's no need, Missy!" Diamond exclaimed and placed the pot of gravy on the table. "But I'm sorry if we didn't have any fancy dining equipment like your kitchen had." He apologized as an embarrassed blush was creeping on his cheeks.

Pearl placed a hand on his shoulder, hoping to make him feel better. He then smiled at Platinum. "But hey, at least we have great food, right?!"

Platinum gracefully bobbed her head. "Indeed, we have. And you do not have to worry about the fancy equipment," She tilted her head, smiling at her two best friends. "What matters is the wonderful time I will have with you two!"

Her words alone were enough to bring a smile on Diamond's face. He felt Pearl squeezing his shoulder before letting go.

"Yeah!" He responded. "I mean isn't that what Christmas is all about?"

Platinum's smile widened and tapped her chin. "I did read that Christmas is not about the fancy gifts you have, and that book is correct! Spending time with you two is enough for me."

Pearl's smile converted into a grin. "Exactly! So what are we waiting for?" His stomach growled again, louder this time. He was ashamed and just stared at the ground as he scratched his head. "Oops..."

Diamond and Platinum laughed at their best friend's antics. Now, this is something you don't see every day!

"We should start eating!" Platinum exclaimed. "We do not want to keep your stomach waiting."

Diamond laughed and nodded. "Yep! Let's eat!"


	4. 4: Appreciation

**This corruptedshipping fic is for rilethunder and afu. Of course, if you like corrupted then it's for you too!**

* * *

 **4\. Appreciation**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Whi-Two took a deep breath as she turned around to look at the tiny mushroom Pokemon standing on her shoulder.

Foongy had a blank look on his face; his arms were folded across its tiny chest.

Whi-Two's sweat just dropped. She knew Foongy still didn't trust Lack-Two and she understood that. But today was Christmas and she wanted to at least thank Lack-Two for being there for her when Neo Team Plasma attacked Unova.

Sure, it was mostly related to his work as an officer in the International Police Organization, but he did admit in the end that he chose to help her out of his own free will.

And Whi-Two knew that maybe Lack-Two was capable of having emotions.

"It's Christmas, Foongy," She told the tiny Pokemon and gently poked its cheek. "Let's set aside our differences and just celebrate the holidays."

"That's actually a good idea."

Whi-Two's eyes widened. She backed off and lost her balance but Lack-Two managed to grab her hand. He pulled her up.

"Sorry. Did I scare you?" Lack-Two asked while Foongy just glared at the young man. He ignored it and focused on Whi-Two.

"Y-Yeah," Whi-Two stuttered. She held onto the present tightly before giving it to him. She bowed just so she wouldn't make an eye contact with him. "H-Here,"

Lack-Two blinked. Why was she giving him that?

"M-Merry Christmas, Lack-Two," Whi-Two greeted, still holding the box.

Lack-Two didn't know what to feel but thought it was nice of her to greet and give him a present. "I appreciate it," He grabbed the present. "Why don't you come in? We can have some hot cocoa together."

Whi-Two blushed at his offer and blinked. "S-Sure."

It wasn't something she expected from him, but frankly, she appreciated it as well.

* * *

 **This is really tough to write since B2W2 isn't over yet because hiatus...**


	5. 5: A Gift

**So this one's for my friends, Adex and Copper. Gold is their fave so yeah. It's mostly Gold-centric and probably some Johto trio but we'll see. ;w;**

 **(Also, if you haven't yet, read The Last Beast written by Adex himself. He goes as Totally Not Adex here on FFN. Do check it out! :)**

* * *

 **5\. A Gift**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

"You stupid little!" The store owner yelled as a vein popped on his forehead. "If you're gonna buy these then you better at least have money to pay for it! Christmas isn't free, ya know!" He removed the stack of books from the counter and placed them underneath it. He then grabbed the young man's wrist and lifted him. "Now get out of my store until you actually have some damn money!"

"No, wait!" Gold exclaimed and tried to remove the angry man's grasp on his wrist. "I have money, I swear!"

The owner didn't believe Gold; he knew this boy was capable of lying and he fell for it many times. The last thing he could do was to kick Gold out of the store before he would lie that his friends or his mother would pay for the items he'd bought. "Yeah, I heard that a lot of times, kid!" He threw Gold outside and dusted off his hand before slamming the door shut. The sign from his store jiggled when it felt the force of the door.

"Ugh!" Gold shook the snow away from his body and stood up. He dug his hands in his pockets and glared at the store in front of him. "Well screw you too! I'll just find another store to buy Christmas presents then!" He pouted and kicked some snow off his feet. His lips later curved into a frown.

He wasn't lying that he had money this time. Sure, he didn't pay for the presents he bought in this store for years, but he changed, somehow, and collected money this time. He sighed and turned around, slowly walking back to his house.

Today is Christmas Eve and a lot of people are still doing some last minute Christmas shopping. Every store and mall around Johto was packed; all kinds of gifts were slowly running out of stock from each store and Gold was lucky enough to find some new Proteam Omega and some science books for his friends, Silver and Crystal. But his friends wouldn't get the books they wanted since that man kicked him out.

He stopped when he reached his house and stopped a few feet away from the door. He had no idea where else he could buy gifts. The rest of the stores were packed and far from his hometown. He was afraid that the store might be closed when he reached it. He clenched his fist and released another breath.

Screw that man! He swore he had money this time and he wasn't lying about paying for it either! His friends must be ashamed now. He couldn't give them the gifts they wanted and it was all his fault. What should he do? Should he _lie_ to them again? But he didn't want to lie; he wanted to tell the truth this time. If he told them the truth, however, they would also be disappointed. He sighed and turned the doorknob, letting himself in his house.

The lights flickered open, blinding him for a moment. He blinked and what he saw brought a warm feeling in his chest.

Silver and Crystal are in his house along with his mother. There were gifts under the Christmas tree and most of the baby Pokemon in the house were playing. All of them, even Silver, had a warm smile on their faces despite the cold weather.

"Whoa, what's the occasion?" Gold asked as he removed his coat. He grabbed his money in it and placed it in his wallet. He kept his gaze on the ground.

"It's Christmas, you silly! I invited your friends here too!" His mom said and approached her son, patting his shoulder. "Now, come on! It's dinner time!"

"Sure, thanks, mom!" Gold replied and grinned. He looked at his friends and waved at them. "Yo, nice to see you guys here!"

"Yeah," Crystal replied while Silver just nodded and smiled.

Gold sighed and approached them. He should tell them truth this time. "Listen, you guys gotta wait for your Christmas present. That old man kicked me out of his store."

"I expected that," Silver replied, receiving a glare from Gold.

Crystal placed her hands on their shoulders, hoping to prevent another argument from the two boys. "Alright, that's enough fighting. You don't have to worry about our gifts, Gold. We came here to celebrate Christmas with you."

"Well that's a cheesy line, Crys," Gold laughed and rubbed his nose. He received a kick on the leg from that as his face twisted in pain. "Ow! Come on! That was a compliment!"

"I admit that was cheesy," Silver replied, shrugging and Crystal just sighed.

"Hey, no fair! How come I get to be kicked and not Silv here!" Gold exclaimed and glared harder at Silver.

"That's because I only state the truth," Silver deadpanned and Gold was speechless. His eyes were wide like saucers as his jaw almost dropped on the floor; Silver won this round, alright.

"It's dinner time! You three better be here while the food is hot!" Gold's mother yelled from the kitchen. Crystal told the two boys to stop glaring at each other but they didn't listen. Left with no choice, she grabbed them by the collars and dragged them to the kitchen. The house was later filled with laughter and arguments from Gold and Silver as they eat their Christmas dinner.

* * *

 **Also, I just started ko-fi (I'm cap_cavern there) and yeah...if you just wanna support my dying wallet. I mean I'm still doubting if I do have the rights to make a ko-fi page so yeah ^^'**


	6. 6: Silent Night

**Very very very short but yay I've finally written something for my 2nd fave spe ship...and I realized that 2 of them are from the childhood love trope...that was a pure coincidence dfhdk**

 **This is for my friends, Nat and Crt. Enjoy~!**

* * *

 **6\. Silent Night**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

X took a deep breath and threw his head up, looking at the sky. A small smile lit up on his face as the crisp winter breeze ran past him.

He never liked parties and seeing too many people in one room is uncomfortable for him. But seeing the smile on his friends' faces made him smile too. It felt nice to finally have peace after all these years.

"There you are!" Y exclaimed and stood beside X on the balcony. "My mom is looking for you. We need to have a group photo!"

X broke his gaze from the sky and looked at Y. "Does it have to be now?" He asked, taking a deep breath. "No offense, but I'm tired of talking to people."

Y sighed. "Alright. You need your space. I'll tell them."

"No," X said, making Y stop.

She furrowed her eyebrows and looked at him. "Why?"

X shrugged and continued looking at the sky. "I...I happen to like your company," He mumbled, hoping Y didn't hear him.

But she did, and her heart thumped at that. She didn't take a moment to decide; she likes his offer and who was she to refuse?

"Alright," Y replied and stood beside him. They watched the stars twinkle on the horizon with the cool breeze accompanying him. The party was loud and fun yet Y found this quite enjoyable too. She's glad that she gets to experience moments like this with X.


	7. 7: Homecoming

**So this doesn't feature the dexholders. More on Steven. For my great friend, Riley, so...yeah. And wow...Christmas is coming and I don't feel it. All I do is work and write. ;w;**

* * *

 **7\. Homecoming**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Steven's eyes widened when he felt his Pokegear vibrating in his pocket. He took a glance at his Pokemon. His Pokemon stopped and just bobbed their heads at their trainer then continued digging for rare stones.

Steven took a deep breath and went outside the cave. The first thing he saw was a beautiful sunset. It reminded him of the time where he and father used to watch the sunset together when he was just a little boy; looking at it feels nostalgic.

Once he got slightly farther from the cave, he answered the call and placed his Pokegear close to his left ear. "Hello?"

" _Steven,"_ His father called from the other line. " _Are you sure you won't make it in time for Christmas? We have a huge celebration in Devon and the new employees would love to meet you."_

Steven took a deep breath and held his Pokegear tightly. "I wish I could, dad, but I feel like I won't make it. Please send them my apologies."

" _Oh,"_ His father's tone sounded quite sad, and he suddenly felt guilty at that. " _Alright then, but will you still come home on the New Year's, right?"_

Steven bobbed his head. "Of course."

 _"That's good. Anyway, I gotta go. I need to sign these papers. Tell me when you got back to your house."_

"Sure thing, dad," Steven ended the call and sighed. He returned his Pokegear in his pocket and observed the beautiful sunset in front of him. He felt the crisp breeze ran past his skin. It may be Christmas in the Hoenn Region, but there wasn't any snow; it was a tropical region so all he felt was the cool wind. It would be nice to experience snow on Christmas but this felt more like home.

The thought of it was enough to make guilt grip his chest. He may be in his home region for the holidays but all he ever did was to search for rare stones. He couldn't help it; it was his passion and his father fully supported him with that. But he felt like he shouldn't be doing this, and it was a weird feeling that he wanted to take a break from doing the thing he loves.

Was he tired? Mentally, not yet. Emotionally, maybe? He didn't know, but he felt guilty for some reason.

Christmas was supposed to be a time for friends, family and loved ones, and he was missing it all. It explained why he was guilty too. But what should he do? He couldn't just leave his work; his Pokemon worked so hard.

He gulped and shook his head. Maybe he could surprise his father on the New Year's, and hopefully, that would be enough to pay for his absence. Taking a deep breath, Steven broke his gaze on the horizon and entered the cave. His Pokemon stopped working to look at him and sensed a different aura igniting from their trainer.

Steven smiled. "Is it alright if you help me make a late Christmas present for my dad?"

His Pokemon looked at each other before nodding.

Steven's smile widened. "Thank you."


	8. 8: Mistletoe

**With Ambient posting an angst fic earlier, I gotta counter it with fluff ;-;**

 **So yeah this is a very very very very very very very very short luckyshipping for Ambient and Crt...**

 **It's really short...and I have no idea why did I publish this ficlet collection... *sighs then facepalms***

* * *

 **8\. Mistletoe**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Red wasn't sure how he ended up with Blue in this certain position.

His hands were sprawled across the wall as his eyes were widened in shock. Heat enveloped his cheeks and he could feel himself gulping at any moment.

She was incredibly close to him; her face was mere inches away from him. To top it all of, she was smiling! He knew she must be used to this but does she really had to tease him with that cute smile of hers?

It was absolutely tempting.

"Red, dear, you silly. Don't you know what you should do when you're under the mistletoe with someone?" Blue quipped in a sing-song tune.

Red finally gulped and breathed. He honestly didn't know that there was a mistletoe on top of them. Did she intentionally place it or was that a coincidence? "I-I..." He coughed. Should he place his hand around her waist or just hold her cheeks? He didn't quite understand how these things work.

Blue had somehow convinced Red to go Christmas shopping with him. Red carried all her shopping bags while Blue continued to buy more presents for her friends and her parents. Red didn't know where she got the money, and as he checked his wallet, he was relieved to find out that she didn't steal money from him this time.

Their entire day included Red carrying twenty-three shopping bags and he finally got the rest he needed when he dropped the bags at Blue's house. Blue offered him to stay afterwards and Red, being the nice guy he is, agreed. They were having a nice chat with some hot chocolate until Blue pointed at the ceiling.

Red heard about mistletoes and what people should do when they were under it, but he's still hesitating if he should just let Blue do it or he should.

Blue giggled at his nervous reaction. "Silly Red," She said mischievously and placed her warm hands on his cheeks.

Red sweats harder but all his anxiety faded when his lips met Blue's.


	9. 9: Flight

**I completely forgot that this exists and that I published this. I'm sorry. I know it's not much of a big collection but hey, with great power comes great responsibility. Well, I don't consider this as power, lol. This is just a responsibility hsdfj**

 **This is for the best mayor and Bodie. uwu**

* * *

 **9\. Flight**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Moon took a deep breath as she let the cold breeze tousled her hair. Alola's weather was never her cup of tea but staying in this wonderful, tropical region made her change her mind. Despite the heat, there were so many beautiful Poison-type Pokemon that could be found along with some rare berries she hadn't seen in Sinnoh. Besides that, there were also some nice people in the said region too.

Sun was alright. They still get to talk about some things. Gladion was alright as well, and she sometimes accidentally sees him whenever she meets up with Lillie. Lillie and Hau were great; they were nice and far less annoying than Sun, and she was glad that she became good friends with them.

She felt the wind became gentler. She blinked and looked down, only to see Lunala stopped on its tracks. It was flapping its wings on the air and was looking at the full moon shining above them.

Moon smiled and petted Lunala. One thing she also loved about Alola was she get to fly with Lunala around the region, and seeing it from above was an amazing sight.

Lunala let out a cry as Moon continued to stroke its head; a smile lit up on its face.

"I don't mind staying here for a bit, Lunala. The view is wonderful."

Lunala let out another cry, agreeing with the Pokedex Holder. Moon just smiled and continued staring at the heavenly bodies in the sky.

The night was always peaceful in Alola, and it also happened to be another thing she loves about this region.


	10. 10: Christmas Vacation

**Originalshipping for my friend, softoriginals. She's on AO3 so please read her works ;w;**

* * *

 **10\. Christmas Vacation**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

"Thanks for accompanying me today, Green!" Red cheerfully thanked and smiled at his companion.

It was a normal snowy day in Celadon City and Red's mother made him run an errand to do some last minute Christmas shopping. Red didn't complain since he wanted to go outside of the house and doing some last minute shopping was just what he needed. He couldn't understand why his mother told him to buy a specific kind of cheese but he didn't question it. He was outside and that's what mattered. Just as he was about to pay for that cheese, he saw Green also bought some fresh berries in the market.

The two men looked at each other for several moments until Red approached him. Red felt happy to see Green and decided to invite him to a café to have a quick chat. Green didn't hesitate and agreed. Once they bought their respective cup of coffees, black for Green and cappuccino for Red, they seated close to the café's glass walls.

"I mean," Red scratched the back of his head. "The holidays are fun but it gets boring when you're cooped up in your house."

Green bobbed his head and took a sip from his cup of black coffee. Red did have a point; the gym didn't have a lot of challengers like it used to too.

Red smiled. "I guess there are fewer challengers around this time, huh?"

Green nodded again. "It's been boring; I have to stay at the gym all day and if I do have challengers, they're just kids. Not much of a challenge for my team."

"I see," Red placed his cup down and stood up. A light bulb flickered in his head. His smile returned. "If you want a challenge so bad then what do you think of having a Pokemon battle with me?"

Green's lips curved into a smirk. He stood up from his seat and looked at Red in the eyes. Their faces were close but it didn't matter. His offer was too good to resist. "You're on."

Red's smile converted into a grin. "Great!" He grabbed Green's hand and took him outside of the cafe and into an open field with no people around it to start their match. He was so glad that his Christmas vacation was starting spice up a bit.


	11. 11: Christmas Eve

**So...agency and...*grabs a list* This is for my friends, hanamits (check her art and her fics on AO3), Lullie, Poke (spepoke on instagram so check his art), Scalpha (the best and most talented man I know), Aeir, Safe, Khun and Umm. So yeah, I hope you enjoy it...despite how simple this is.**

 **Merry Christmas Eve! ;w;**

* * *

 **11\. Christmas Eve**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

White's eyes darted around the Christmas tree decorated in the middle of her apartment. Her eyes lit up with excitement as she held the Jirachi-shaped Christmas tree decoration. She gulped as she averted her eyes from the tree and tried to find a chair to stand on. She found one, but instead of taking a few steps away from the tree to get the chair, she felt a pair of strong and excited hands placed on her waist.

White's cheeks flushed as she turned to her left. Her blush turned crimson when she realized that Black's face was a few inches away from hers. "B-Black?" She squealed. "Since when? H-How?"

Black grinned and pulled her closer, hugging her from behind. "I wanna surprise you by coming in early so...surprise!"

White giggled and lowered her head to hide her steaming cheeks. "A-And you did surprise me," She muttered and shook her head, focusing on the task at hand. "Anyway, I need to place this decoration on top of the tree. If you would let me go, I can finish that."

Black's grin widened. His hold around her waist tightened as he lifted White up enough for her to reach the tree. White squealed again and tried to stay focused; she reached her hand up and placed the Jirachi decoration on top of the tree. She sighed and placed her hands on Black's arms.

Black understood her message and gently placed her down. He held the bill of his cap and smiled. "So, what's the next thing we should do, boss?"

White blinked as she tried to regain her senses. Black surprising and lifting her on the air were too much to take in that she forgot what else she should do this Christmas Eve.

"Boss?" Black waved a hand in front of her, hoping to get her attention.

White blinked again. "Maybe we should have some milk and cookies first."

Black smiled. "Great idea!"

White smiled and went to the kitchen with Black following her. The couple spent the entire afternoon eating milk and cookies together until Cheren, Bianca, Whi-Two and even Lack-Two arrived at White's house.


	12. 12: Together

**Two chapters in one day 'cause I just wanna complete this asap. This is franticshipping for irokonn (please check her art). I didn't like this, honestly and I don't have time to rewrite and revise this but I do have a "much better" franticshipping Christmas-themed fic which I will publish later and before New Year's eve. (Later because it's for the secret santa so yeah). Even if I don't like how this turned out, I hope you'll at least enjoy it ;w;**

* * *

 **12\. Together**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

It was the morning of December 24th in Hoenn and Sapphire felt something weird beside her in her bed. She couldn't recall when did her other pillow become so warm and to make things weirder, that certain pillow squeezed her hand. She opened her eyes and blinked then turned around.

Her eyes widened in shock as she sat up on her bed and used her pillow to cover her chest. An embarrassed and surprised blush appeared on her cheeks. "R-Ruby?!"

Ruby smiled at his fiancée. "Good morning, Sapph!"

Sapphire swallowed the lump in her throat and hugged the pillow tightly. Ruby felt slightly jealous that a nonliving being was feeling her warm hug. "What are ya doin' here? My room is supposed to be locked! How did you get in here?"

Ruby just chuckled and allowed himself to lie beside her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his head in it. It didn't help but to increase the blush on her cheeks. "It's Christmas Eve and I wanna spend time with you."

"Did you get enough sleep? And ya didn't answer my other question."

Ruby chuckled again and sat up, pecking her cheeks. "Your dad let me in and since your door isn't locked, I let myself in. And yeah, I did get enough sleep last night, why?"

Sapphire bit her lip, looking at the blanket covering her lower body. "G-Good," She muttered, sounding relieved. She was usually the early bird between them and seeing Ruby wake up before her made her worried about his sleeping patterns. "But ya should have waited until I go to your house for breakfast!"

"I know," He replied, burying his head in the crook of her neck. "I just want to be the first person you'll ever see when you wake up."

Sapphire did admit that was quite cheesy, but then she remembered that Ruby's title was literally called 'The Charmer' and she couldn't believe he just charmed her again. She rolled her eyes upon realizing that and just hugged the pillow tighter. She sighed and used her right hand to stroke his head. Ruby smiled at this and kissed her shoulder, sending shivers in her spine.

"I love you," He mumbled then wrapped his arms around her waist.

Sapphire blushed tenfold. Well, maybe staying in bed for a while wouldn't hurt. Besides, she was sure Ruby's mother didn't need her help in the kitchen right now.


End file.
